Puppies and the Frosting Fiasco
Future Generation Summary Sage, Aurora, and Winter try to make Tundra a cake for her birthday- but things don't go so well. Characters Main: *Rocky *Tundra *Sage *Aurora *Winter Minor: *Skye *Chase *Marshall *Ace *Lani Story "Are you sure you pups don't want to come with me to bring your Mother to a birthday breakfast?" Rocky questioned, looking down at his pups, who were curled up in their pup houses. "Too....Sleepy....." They answered, huge yawns escaping their jaws. "Can we go to dinner later...? We're sleepy, daddy...." Winter gazed up at Rocky with pleading eyes, which made the dog cave in almost immediately. He tried to look away, but he was drawn into those shimmering blue eyes. "Alright alright..." Rocky chuckled, leaning down to give each pup a nuzzle and a lick to the forehead. "But don't forget to tell your Mother "happy birthday" when we get back." "We will..." Rocky chuckled and walked towards Tundra, tails twining as they strolled off towards town. The trio opened their eyes slightly, watching their parents disappear over the horizon. Once they were sure they were gone, they sprung to their paws, racing out of their houses and up into the elevator. Eagerly they waited the doors to open, and once they did, they bounced into the kitchen, skidding across the floor excitedly. "Yes! Coast is clear~!" Aurora barked, opening the fridge and carefully bringing several ingredients out and onto the counter. "Yup!" Sage answered, "Ready sis?" He smiled to both Aurora and Winter. The girls nodded, nudging stools over to the counter. Sage grinned, eyes lighting up with more excitement as he prodded at some eggs on the counter in front of him. "Let's bake a cake!" Sage paused, staring at the bowl. ".....Does anyone know how ''to bake a cake?" "Look at the recipe book, genius." Aurora snickered, flipping pages in a cook book until she found a simple recipe to use to make a nice vanilla cake. "Ahah! Alright...Here we go...." She looked through the recipe, squinting at the black font. "Preheat the oven to 350 degrees....." She hopped off of her stool and turned the knob for the oven. She watched the icon on the oven turn red and then went back to her area. Meanwhile, Winter was trying to get all the incredients into the bowl, craning her head to read the recipe while she gathered everything into the bowl in front of her. "What are you doing, Winter?" Aurora murmured, noticing the eggs just sitting smack dab in the middle of the flour. "The eggs need to be cracked open...." "Oh..Uhh..." Winter reached back into the bowl, taking the eggs out and cracking them one by one. "Better..?" "Much." Aurora chuckled as she poured in some milk and the butter into the mixer. Winter giggled and started making a separate mixture to make some buttercream frosting. Sage reached for the milk, bumping the mixer accidentally with his paw. With one press of the highest setting, batter flew everywhere, coating the walls and the puppies in sticky batter, matting their fur down. Quickly Sage shut down the machine, giving his sisters a sheepish look. "Puh! Sage!" Aurora growled a bit, shooting a look at her brother as he wiped some batter away from his eyes. "...Sorry..." Sage muttered, wiping some more gunk off of him. "I didn't mean to bump it..." Aurora just sighed, getting more ingredients together to make more batter. After several minutes of cleaning up the counters and getting more batter made, the pups were finally able to pour out the batter into pans. Aurora sniffed once, noticing a weird smell coming from the oven. "....That's weird....." Carefully, she walked over to the oven and opened it. A thick billow of smoke puffed out, almost smothering the pups as they coughed and waved their paws around. "What's happening?!" Winter cried out, backing into a corner as she covered her muzzle and closed her eyes. "I don't know!!" Sage yelped, hugging his sister protectively. Suddenly, Marshall burst in through the elevator, smelling the smoke through the vents, Ace and Lani on his heels. "FIRE!!!" He yelped loudly. "Rawrf! Extinguisher!" A thick jet of foam sprayed onto the smoking oven, coating it and the pups that were huddled in the corner. With closer inspection, the cause of the smoke was leftover ham that had somepup forgot to take out of the oven from last night. "Uck...." Winter groaned a bit as she wiped the substance off of her, frowning as she looked at the cake batter, which had also been tainted by the fire extinguisher. "Oh no....Mom's cake...." "You guys were making a cake...?" Lani murmured, helping them clean off a bit more foam. "You guys were off..." "We had a few mishaps, Lani..." Aurora growled, then sighed. "We wanted to make something special for Mom....." Ace helped Winter clean off a bit with a towel, and then moved on towards Sage. "You should have asked an adult to help you...." Marshall smiled comfortingly, patting the puppy on the back, then retracted his paw as he felt the foam squish underneath his pawpad. "Listen...I'll get this place cleaned up....Why don't you go talk to Chase and Skye and they'll help you out a bit more from there...." "Thanks Uncle Marshall!" The trio barked happily, then looked at each other anxiously. "......Maybe we should clean each other up first...." ''(Scene Change:Tundra's Badge) Rocky smiled at his wife, leading her back towards the Lookout blindfolded. She stumbled a bit, but he kept her steady, chuckling slightly at her clumsiness. "Almost there Snow Pup...." "You had me blindfolded since we got done eating at the Cafe! What's the surprise?" Tundra laughed, sitting down as Rocky pressed his paw against her back. Skye and Chase gave Rocky a wink, signalling that everything was set. They smiled and took Ace and Lani back inside to give Rocky a moment of privacy. "You'll see....Take off your blindfold!" Tundra slipped the fabric off of her head. A loud gasp escaped the Husky,a paw trailing to her mouth. "Happy birthday mommy!" The puppies giggled, a large cake in the shape of Tundra's badge in front of them. "We tried to make you a cake ourselves...But we had a bit of trouble...." Winter smiled, leaning into her brother. Aurora piped up, wagging her tail. "But Aunt Skye and Uncle Chase helped us out! They took us to Mr. Porter's and we ordered a cake just for you..." Tundra leaned over and scooped her trio up into her paws, hugging them tightly. "Oh thank you kids....It's wonderful." She smiled and put them down, giving them enthusiastic licks and excited nuzzles as they giggled and squirmed under her attention. Tundra smiled and cuddled her babies closely, then pulled Rocky in for tight hug as well. She gazed happily at her family, tail wagging like crazy. She stared at those happy faces, the shining eyes that tried so hard just to make her something. She just felt overjoyed. Affectionately, Tundra, Rocky, and their pups hugged tight, Tundra wiping away a few happy tears that managed to leak down her cheeks. "You guys are the best presents I could ever ask for." Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Short Pages Category:Future generation Category:Fun Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup